1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle engine compartment closure or hoods and more specifically to latching and propping devices therefor.
2. Prior Art
It is the practice in the design of automotive vehicle bodies to provide a closure panel or hood pivotally mounted on vehicle body structure for movement between open and closed positions with respect to the vehicle engine compartment. The hood is normally held fast in its closed position through the use of mechanical latch. It is commonly known to provide a prop in the form of a solid, elongated structure, such as a prop rod, interposed between the hood and portion of the vehicle body adjacent the engine compartment for holding the hood in an open position through selective engagement with a portion of the vehicle hood.
The functions of the prop rod and the latch as well as their structures are generally located separately within the vehicle. It is known, however, to combine the functions of locking and propping in a single assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,133, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, is an example of such a teaching. The exemplary hood support and lock, however, made use of relatively massive telescoping channel members and required use of a unique locking system. The material outlay is disadvantageous in terms of weight and cost. Further, in the modern automotive industrial environment in which hood latches are extremely well-developed and reliable assemblies, the use of a unique latch mechanism for the purpose of providing the combined latching and propping functions in a single assembly may be ultimately uneconomical.